A machine, such as an electric drive machine, may include a trolley attachment, such as a pantograph assembly, on a top portion of the machine. The pantograph assembly may be raised to establish a connection with a power line (or a trolley line). In such an instance, power may be drawn, from the power line, and supplied to the machine (e.g., supplied to an electric drive system of the machine), thereby enabling an engine of the machine to idle and enabling fuel to be preserved as the machine travels on a path under the power line.
In some instances, a height of a load, placed on the machine, may exceed a height of the power line. Accordingly, the load may damage the power line as the machine travels along the path under the power line. Damages to the power line may negatively affect productivity at a site in which the machine is operating.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,204,106 (hereinafter the “'106 patent”) is directed to a load display device of a dump truck. The load display device includes a display component that displays a bird's-eye image of a periphery of the dump truck and further includes a detector that is configured to detect a load of the dump truck. However, the '106 patent does not disclose or suggest detecting a height of the load and determining whether the height of the load exceeds a height of a power line. In fact, the '106 patent neither discloses or suggests a height of the load nor a height of a power line.